The Origin of the Naughty Redhead Hacker
by MegaFreeman
Summary: Story about Kinzie Kensington's childhood. Main character of the story is Kinzie, and there are some of OCs related to Kinzie


In every person's life there is childhood. That is the part of the life that effects the future of a single person the most. If they had a bad childhood, that could traumatize them for the rest of their life. That's why children have to be safe from trouble and taken a lot of care of. They shouldn't be treated as careless, like a king of the world, or like a slave. They should be treated like any regular human. Every also needs to be careful about what are they doing around them because there is 90% chances that the child will be like that when they grow up.

This story is about Kinzie Kensington's childhood. When Kinzie was four years old, she used to go shopping with her mother. She was really close to her mother, due to the fact that she never had a fatherly figure in her life. Her mother, Julia Kensington, got Kinzie when she was just nineteen years old. It was with her, now ex, boyfriend. They didn't really think a lot when they did it, they just wanted to give it a go. The think they haven't hoped for was her becoming pregnant. Before she even realized she was pregnant she broke up with him. That was terrible. She had a baby with a guy she didn't even like. For Julia's luck, Kinzie was nothing like her biological father. At least not before she was 18.

One day, Kinzie and her mother went to the store. While buying all the regular supplies they needed, they passed by the magazine rack. The young Kinzie quickly looked at the rack and noticed something she really loved. It was paint-by-numbers coloring book. Kinzie loved those. At home, she had hundred of those that were completed. It's really fun. You paint all the blocks with number one on it red, all the blocks with number two as blue etc.  
Kinzie slowly approached the rack and took the paint-by-numbers. She opened the paint-by-numbers coloring book and opened it to see all the pictures in it. The future FBI agent noticed something in it. It required the calculations in order to complete them. It looked fun. One of the examples "2 + 2 = ?", other was "5 – 4 = ?". The point of it was to solve the basic math in order to paint. It looked fun. Kinzie loved doing math for fun. Her mom usually gave her some simple take away assignments in order for her to practice.  
Kinzie took the book and ran toward her mother. "Mom! Look what I found!" She yelled. Julia took the book and looked at it "It looks fun, sweetie". she replied with a smile. "Can we buy it?" Kinzie asked. "Sure thing" Julia said as she put the book in her cart. "Thank you, mommy!" Kinzie yelled out of excitement.  
Paint-by-numbers fan climbed into the cart and sat next to all the groceries, picking up the new paint-by-numbers book and the set of crayons they bought and started solving some simple puzzles inside it. She opened the first page and the first calculation she read was "2 + 2 = ?". This could only bring the smile on her face. What could be more simple than this? She quickly wrote the answer right next to it which was "4". After that she looked at the numbering and saw that she should paint number four as red. She did as she was asked, taking the red crayon and coloring that square red. It hasn't been five minutes since she started solving the puzzles and she is already having tons of fun.  
Kinzie continued doing those puzzle while having tons of fun. All of the suddenly, she found the tricky puzzle. It was "4 + 6 – 5 = ?". How was this solved? Was six being added to four being solved then take five away from it, or is five taken away from six and then adding four do it? This was really complicated. "Mommy, can you help me?" She asked her mother. "Sure. What's the problem, sweet pea?" Her mother questioned her daughter. Kinzie showed the her mom the numbers she had to calculate and then asked her a question "How am I suppose to do this, mom? Should I first add six to four then take away five from it, or is it differently?"  
"Oh sweetie, look at this..." Her mother took one crayon and showed her daughter the basics of math "You need first take care of the plus, that means you should first add six to four," Julia explained that to Kinzie. Usually that was only meant for multiplications, but it would be good for her to learn that now, before she comes to the multiplications"How much is that?" Kinzie thought about it for a bit and then answered "It's ten!" She yelled out "That's right, sweetie" Her mom told Kinzie "Now you need to take five away from ten. How much is that?" Yet again, Kinzie thought for a bit and then answered the question "It's five!" "Yup, sweetie. The answer is five. Do you understand this now?" Julia asked her "I sure do, mommy" Kinzie said happily as she took back the paint-by-numbers book and painted the circle green.

Kinzie finally got the full picture together. It was a nice picture of clown. He looked a little bit funny. One of his eye was blue and the other one was green- wait, they are both suppose to be the same color. Kinzie just noticed that and decided to look at the numbers again. She then realized she said that "3 + 9 – 6 = 5". As she noticed that she started tearing herself up. How could've she failed that this? Her mother noticed that she was crying, so she tapped Kinzie's back "What's matter, cutie?". Kinzie looked up "I... I made a mistake, mommy. Do you hate me now?" Kinzie asked her mother, her eyes were filled with tears. "Whaaat?" Julia asked, how would Kinzie think about this? Was it because she was a doctor? That still doesn't make any sense "No sweetie. I still love you. Mistake happens, but they aren't bad..." Julia replied, wiping Kinzie's tears away. As her mother told her this, Kinzie instantly got happy "Thank you mommy" She yelled out "You're welcome, sweetie. Now let's go check out so you can finish the whole coloring book at home" Julia said, to which Kinzie replied "Okay mommy!"


End file.
